


To Talk To The Solider

by SinScrivener



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Takes place after 'Tragers Piggy'





	To Talk To The Solider

Walker’s POV  
So much to do, so many potential hosts, so little time I felt to do this mission.  
I wouldn’t give up though.  
It must be contained.  
It was protocol, complete the mission!  
I would do my best to see this mission through.  
First the streets, then Afghanistan, now here.  
I’d keep my people safe even if that meant killing every little Piggy here.  
Those sickest first.  
Red on red on red on red!  
I’m alerted to a sound from the second cell block floor and growl low, looking and find it’s the Doctor Piggy from the attempt before when my outburst happened coming out of his hole.  
Did he not learn?  
He was pretty sickly.  
Maybe he was just scared of the pain.  
I’d assure him again it would be quick; I knew he was coming down here.  
Seems he desired again to talk with me, ‘tame’ me.  
He was one of the few to try this.  
I gave him points.  
Sergeants like me, Warriors of Wars, power like mine, you wouldn’t willingly approach us.  
Doctor Piggy’s coming made so much change.  
Maybe-  
Maybe I could talk.  
He tried getting me to do so earlier!  
Well, my chance to kill him now or talk came as he slowly crumbled as his legs gave out a few hand lengths away and heard him muse, “Hey, Piggy, what’s up?”

\--

Trager’s POV  
Who the hell thought I’d just up and listen to their warnings?  
No one remained out here to save my ass.  
Walker’s outburst though took so much from him, PTSD taking its toll on him, he might have strength from the Engine I yet to have seen and get to the point, “Listen, Pigg-“  
“Walker,” He corrected and I shrug and say anyways, “Piggy-“ He growled.  
“What reason do you have in mind that beating walls and screaming is going to change the fact this ‘Walrider’ is coming and needs to be contained?”  
“I can’t contain it without killing it’s to-be hosts. No one stays still, I’d be kind, I just want to help, painless, quick.”  
I rub my scalp and slump on the cold ground with a sigh.  
“So’a, mutilation, why,” I ask and get the answer I mentally knew was coming at me-His face, nose, mouth, and forehead, torn to shreds by his to-the-bone bit fingers.  
“My inner eye, Doctor Piggy-“  
“Trager or Richard, Piggy,” I return then smirk as he keeps going as I had, fucken ballsack, “I was told one has an inner eye-Having an "inner eye" allows one to see into the future, and is a rare gift. Or so I’ve read-“  
“A big ass man like you reading into Buddah and Jesues shit? Oh come on now, Buddy.” I say but he shakes his head and says, pointing with a sharp pointed finger bone claw tip, “See? I’ve seen what he’s to-do. And so have YOU!”  
“Whoaw, whoaw, haha, WHOAW~! Whaaat? Da hell, Piggy? I don’t believe in that dumb ass-“  
“The Blood Dreams-“ He whispers in that gruff tone and my fingers dig flex into the ground like the sensation of nails on a chalk board just sounded around me and I hiss, “DON’T!”  
“Only when Billy Hope was under their care after he signed his life to them did you completely leave this mess they created and turn your back upon all it meant. Because YOU-“  
“Shut-“  
“Couldn’t-“  
“The Fuck-“  
“Help him!”  
“UP!”  
I try reaching for Walker, mind blank, eye seeing red as I do this.  
But I fumble and whimper aloud as I fall again, one hand reaching to slash his already fucked up face and just remain there, at his next move and mercy and whisper painfully, “YES, alright? I tried and failed. I had these dreams of the fucker, alright? It never ends, the car accident, PYRO! Fuck, I’m sure the shit I’ve had for a while now means we’re all ganna fuck’en DIE!”  
I let my forehead press to the cool hard ground and whisper, “Pig-Walker, why should you care to change it all now when it’s out of your hands and power to prevent it, hu? I tried. What makes you so special?”  
I hear him get up and sort of feel him leave and pull myself inwards and whisper faintly, touching what was left of the left half of my face, “Why did I try?”  
“Shhhi-“ “Because,” Walker said suddenly as he put something over my thin weak body.  
“You thought you could help change someone’s life, be of help, prevent the bad you felt and knew inwardly would happen if Billy signed himself up as theirs. Same as me. I know I won’t make much of a difference, but I’d rather try and in doing so, kill those weakest, from being that damn things host. You know how bad it is, Trager. I KNOW you do-Pyro-“  
I shut my eye tight and shiver as the flames dance around the faceless form, the static of the Alp in my ears as I woke and found Pyro engulfed in flames.  
“There’s no helping me, Doc. Trust me.” Walker says lightly and pats my head very lightly and finishes, “But thanks for trying. You’re weak and sickly, but strong minded and resilient. That’s a good thing to have and to be here.”  
“Why not set everyone free?” I ask and Walker looks down at me from where he resumed sitting as we first began speaking tonight.  
“There’s a little town below this mountain Piggy Trager, set them free here, THEY’LL be next.”  
“And so your ganna go down there and kill them too?” I buffer and he closes his mouth, strange pale eyes searching my single blurry gray.  
“Think about it, Buddy. Like-Like, a town encased in enemy lines. You want to save’em all so you make’a plan! Sneak along when they least expect, make a distraction, sacrifice maybe, and get them out of there, to safety! THAT’S something to think about instead of blindly killing everyone. Come on, Walker. Your still Military Police right? Protect, Walker. PRETOECT!”  
I look away, breaking our stare after a few minutes and say gently, curling up into whatever the hell he draped over my body, “I’m no saint myself, Buddy. I cut down about eighty percent of my own work force cause I got greedy and wanted money. Now look where it got me. Instead of thinking, trying to get word outside or bettering patients to get them out of here, I got greedy. Now-“ I close my eye and shrug, “What good am I now?”

\--

Walker’s POV  
“You’re an ally, a friend/Mother Duck, Doctor Piggy.” I say and watch him shift and keep going, “At least you fought the injection and lived and fought harder to get somewhere in here with us instead of remained hidden behind the Groom Piggy! Three Variant’s now have someone they call family, three men who haven’t had that in nearly all their lives. We have someone who tends to our wounds if ever we need them tended-“  
He’s looking back at me and I show him though I know blindly for him, the whole of the cell block, “Hear that? Good, nothing, everyone is sleeping with easier minds. For now anyways. Because they have a little bit of hope that some of us are watching out for them, keeping danger away and if slipped through, cared for.”  
He shrugs and says, curling back up, “I’m sure someone would’a done something sometime soon, Buddy.” And in return, I say deeply, “That was me they got.”  
He’s looking back at me and I huff through my mouth binds, “I dealt with all sick, wounded, unabled bodies till you came and began making them better again. You’ve looked me in the eyes before, not sure you remember. But I do. Looked me in the eyes and snapped at me for bothering a surgery and that if I needed something to wait and get out of your face. Hmm, never here have I gotten such a response and let the speaker live!”  
“Sooo, your point is?”  
I smack my forehead and then hiss and shake my head to clear the stars and say in to closure, “You gave us in here some hope. They make us sick. You’ve made many of us better again. And if what you got through to me means anything to you-“  
He sits up some as I finish, “Then there’s not going to be many dead bodies laying behind enemy lines when this place goes to hell.”  
He smiles with his only lip and I nod. “I’ve sworn to protect those of this Country and I plan on keeping that promise. I let this place get to me, and it’s thanks to a little Piggy Whore for coming after me that this new plan is being drawn in my head as we speak. I’ll need your help though-“  
“I’ll think about it, Piggy.” He sneers and I grumble with my own laugh, “Now, sleeping out here or need help?”  
“I HATE that word!” He growls and goes to get up, saying as he does so, “I don’t NEED hel-“ Only to crash to the hard cement ground and yelp.  
I lift up his head with one hand easy and pull up the other end with the blanket I gave him and snickered, “Piggy in a blanket!” As I brought him towards the second cell block platform where I dumped him and made sure he was able to crawl along back into his hole before turning back to resume my watch when-  
“Yo, Walker,”  
I look back and see his hand beckoning for me to come over and do so with, “What Doctor Piggy?”  
He lifts his hand up, palm facing upright vertical and I stare until he shows me what he wanted with his own forehead and hand and shrug, pressing my inner eye upon his thin hands palm and shudder a moment at the contact not forced on and back off.  
He holds up a finger and before I can speak, he’s crawled back into the cell room and back out as I get wind enough to exhale when he’s pressing a cold piece of burnt clean metal to a rather tender bit of forehead flesh and wince as puss and blood pool out and run along my face.  
Five more times and excessive pressing resulting in even more, then comes my face and ten to thirteen times its done when I’m finally told to wash my whole face off by the Doctor tormenting my face as he had been.  
When I return, rather undesiring, he smirks with his only remaining side and said, “That was fun now, where do I have you sign. Just need your insurance to clear I mean so, maybe sign something and when it comes through I’ll send you my bill.”  
I stare at him with bewildered shock only to be nudged by one of his weak little hands off ward and told, “Just go about what you were doing before, Piggy. Messing with you.”  
I remain standing there a bit then asked, sitting down on the ground, head slightly tipped up since I wasn’t as small as most men here were and spoke, “I was raised in a long line of Military based men-“  
And thankfully, I watch him push out a pillow and blanket to get comfy on and see him peeking from above and listening as I began to speak openly for the first time in years.


End file.
